


Such a Tease

by Succubitch



Series: Jaspidot Human!AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Jasper's an asshole, Pearl knows to mind her own business by this point, Peridot is thirsty AF, THAT IS NOT APPROPRIATE WORKPLACE BEHAVIOR PERI, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubitch/pseuds/Succubitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot ignores the fact that NSFW means 'DON'T LOOK AT THIS AT WORK' and does it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Engine_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engine_Red/gifts).



> So, I've actually been sitting on this little ficlet for months. This falls within the canon of my 'Deal With It' Jaspidot Human AU series, but takes place close to a year after. You don't NEED to read DWI to understand, but I recommend you do if you want some funny, smutty Jaspidot ----> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4848314/chapters/11107508  
> This was written for the lovely Engine-Red on tumblr, who managed to inspire my lazy ass just by talking about how Peridot would react to Jasper's workout photos. So here it is!  
> And I want to thank marienightscape who drew some incredibly lovely art of Jasper, Peridot, Lapis, and Yellow Diamond from DWI. Please check it out here --> http://marienightscape.tumblr.com/post/143841437823/some-sketches-of-human-jasper-peridot-lapis-and

Between Pearl’s endless flitting around the office and the fact that her computer was taking almost an hour to run the reports she requested, Peridot was pretty sure she was having the longest Tuesday morning in existence. She was already on her 3rd cup of coffee and the clock hadn’t even struck 11 yet. It was maddening. 

She really just wanted to go home to her new apartment so she could be with Jasper. The two of them, after 11 months of dating, decided to take the big step in their relationship and move in together. She was absolutely ecstatic; coming home to a warm bed with her sexy girlfriend in it was her new favorite thing in the world. 

Just as her computer was prompting her for her next input, her cellphone buzzed in the desk drawer. She knew she shouldn’t answer it, but her curiosity got the best of her. Quietly, Peridot slid the draw open – _1 new message from Jasper_.

Peridot checked to make sure Pearl wasn’t looking – she wasn’t, she was wrapped up in organizing some samples – and she opened the message with a slow smile spreading across her face.

A picture. A picture of Jasper, at work, in the locker room in front of a mirror. She was wearing nothing but her sports bra and a tight pair of compression shorts that perfectly clung to her toned butt and shapely thighs and _oh god how she loved those_. And her hair was up in a high ponytail, the one Peridot would tangle her fingers in and pull when they made love. Jasper was posing – one arm flexed, the other holding her phone. The caption read ‘how do I look babe?’ with a mess of heart and lips emoji’s following after it. 

Peridot was pretty sure her mouth went dry and all of the blood rushed right out of her head. _Oh. Oh wow._  

Just a few moments later, a second message buzzed through her phone – Jasper, again. Peridot’s breathing sped up and a warm tinge of pink spread across her cheeks. She should **not** be looking at these photos at work. But _ohhh_ how could she resist? 

She swiped the new message open to find a new picture. Jasper, facing away this time, wearing _nothing_ but her black, cotton panties; ponytail draped over her shoulder. _Oh stars, she has the sexiest back too._ Peridot licked her dry lips and tried to ignore the pleasant warmth spreading through her sex. Oh god, this was **not** the place for this to be happening, 

One more text message buzzed though. Jasper was going to be the death of her.

‘Had a great work out. Can’t wait to see you tonight babe. I want you to **_feel_** all the hard work I put in today.’ 

Welp. Fuck. Peridot nearly flung her phone out the window.

She didn’t even take the time to recompose herself. Peridot grabbed her phone and muttered to Pearl, avoiding eye contact at all costs, “ _IGOTTAGOTOTHEBATHROOM”_ And ran out the door.

With those pictures in hand and the private upstairs bathroom, Peridot took a personal 20 minutes to fix all the damage Jasper had caused.

Peridot, of course, made sure to send some of her own photos to Jasper to show just what happens when she gets her girlfriend’s post-workout pictures at work.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for an author's note longer than the actual fic. However, if you're still reading, I just wanted to officially announce that Deal With It is NOT over and I am in the process of writing a bonus chapter/epilogue to the story. It's going to be a while, but I hope you look forward to it!


End file.
